TMNT: The Hanging Tree
by TMNTHarmonyandMillie
Summary: When the turtles land on a seemingly abandoned planet, strange things happen. (Based of season 4) (2012)


p data-p-id="cdf1d0b46eb1d32d32b65f6c51822701"emA/N: Italics as the girl singing. Also, listen to a title="Song" href=" watch?v=8_odwc42XuQ" target="_blank"strongthis/strong /awhile reading/em/p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e"em /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="ca133b9d74f6e43d79f592bfba9fbcad"emAre you, are you coming to the tree? They strung up a man; they say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here: no stranger would it be. If we met at midnight in the hanging tree./em/p  
p data-p-id="5dd876b09cad81327066506e4da9bde2"The ship landed on the grey dirt, the passengers climbing out. "This should be a good place to find them, this planet has been abandoned for decades!" Fugitoid exclaimed, as the rest followed him. "I don't know, Fugitoid. This place seems creepy; even for a Triceriton." Mikey spoke, shivering a bit./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="dd58bb05aacf01a61a3206870c2d8b92"emAre you, are you coming to the tree? Where dead man called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here: no stranger would it be. If we met at midnight in the hanging tree./em/p  
p data-p-id="08f0302b34f2c63c744b63d4e5e3de13""Oh don't worry. What's the worst that could happen?" Fugitoid soothed, walking forward. The wind whispered in the distance. Everything on this planet seem dark and dead, Except. "Fugitoid, there's a light over there. " April pointed to the east. "Good spot, April, we'll go there." Fugitoid nodded, turning around as they followed the light source./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="442e8cc012cdca7c3fea20d6ae6549ed"emAre you, are you coming to the tree? Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free. Strange things did happen here: no stranger would it be. If we met at midnight in the hanging tree./em/p  
p data-p-id="7065e9c21a8d113d7fabae7675fc9cda"As they got closer, a female voice was heard, singing. The closer they got, the more clearer it was to see the scene. Candle light surrounded the female, and was close by a healthy oak tree. The female was in fact a human, which seemed to be praying./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="67f17a9e18b57527330b100521cfc06f"emAre you, are you coming to the tree? Wear a necklace of hope, side by side with me. Strange things did happen here: no stranger would it be. If we met at midnight in the hanging tree./em/p  
p data-p-id="297648963aa1c802c525eda844a401a3""What's she doing?" Casey whispered. They had stopped, so they don't disturb her, yet, watch what she is doing. She wore a black leather jacket and dark denim jeans, which were hiding her knee-high brown boots. A light denim fedora was place on top of her short brown hair. She seemed to have Kraang technology on her wrists. The girl kept singing, not noticing them./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="452688f7e048efa38c6522d33ec2dfad"emAre you, are you coming to the tree? Wear a necklace of hope, side by side with me. Strange things did happen here: no stranger would it be. If we met at midnight in the hanging tree./em/p  
p data-p-id="86ca11d4730c753bd9070784b4e304e3" Her hair then seemed to flow in a breeze, but the air was still. The great oak standing in front of her was donned with ropes, tightly on it's branches. Behind it was the buildings, which were crumbled . the area was definitely abandoned, but why was the girl remaining? Is she a survivor? Then, a bright white light soon started to warp around her feet traveling slowly towards her head. The girl didn't seem to notice it, as if it was nothing and she just kept on singing the suspicious song./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="87564d52369deca1ca3ab52cbe923957"emAre you, are you coming to the tree? Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free. Strange things did happen here: no stranger would it be. If we met at midnight in the hanging tree./em/p  
p data-p-id="5c51cd5d642bb489061029c352e20861" The light once covered her body, and she kept singing, not caring what was happening. "What's happening to her?" Mikey asked, possibly a little to loudly, but the girl didn't notice, it was if she was possessed. Soon, the light faded slowly, revealing not a human girl, but a female reptilian mutant. "How'd she do that?" Donnie asked./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="8443a89a4fdb87665d79704808adbbc1"emAre you, are you coming to the tree? They strung up a man; they say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here: no stranger would it be. If we met at midnight in the hanging tree./em/p  
p data-p-id="5a3cef40380252b98b229616e2133e8e"The candles kept glowing, a breeze picking up, and the girl kept sing that haunted song, as if what happened was ordinary. Once the light was faded from the girl, still in the same position and with the same look, her voice only seemed to echo, as if thousands upon thousands of people were singing./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="af87f29cdbaa711f8c300a88e8d2f7e4"emAre you, are you coming to the tree? Where dead man called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here: no stranger would it be. If we met at midnight in the hanging tree./em/p  
p data-p-id="5ebef3dd2bbf231e5370beed139acc63" Once the girl was finished with her song, she turned towards them, her soft hazel eyes blinking a few times, before turning into a harsh scarlet red. A large magenta sphere covered her, then with a flash, she was gone, disappeared into thin air, the candles blown out. "Fugitoid, what happened to this planet?" April asked./p 


End file.
